


Back Again

by afteriwake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam go to Missouri for some advice and help, but there isn't much she can do except hopefully give Dean some peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Again

It was Halloween. And she didn't mind Halloween...it was the day _after_ Halloween when all the spirits came back. Dia de la Muerte and all that. But Halloween was a fun day, a day when she'd pass out candy to the little kids, and scare off the older ones who thought it be fun to TP or egg the resident psychic. She always had fun telling them off. Less and less kids tried to vandalize her house every year, since she started throwing back things they really didn't want to have their friends hear.

Halloween was, in a way, her day to relax. Less spirits came out on Halloween, less disturbances in her life, less of a hassle trying to keep things from prying at her mind. And that was why she loved Halloween.

Except this year. This year she knew she wasn't going to be able to relax because the Winchester boys popped up on her doorstep, needing her help.

"Boy, what do you _mean_ you sold your soul to a demon?" Missouri said before either Dean or Sam opened up their mouths to say something. "It's flashing like neon lights over your--oh."

"I did it to save Sammy," Dean said quietly.

"I know, honey. Wasn't until I brought it up that your thoughts moved in that direction." She moved out of the doorway. "Well, get in here. Let's see if I can offer any help."

"You can't," Sam said. "He can't try and weasel his way out of it."

"Demons are tricky ones," Missouri said with a nod. "But maybe I can help some other way. You want to know if anything's going to happen now that that nasty yellow-eyed demon's gone."

"I'm not sure that's--" Sam began, but Missouri cut him off.

"Dean wants to know what's going to happen to you."

Dean nodded slowly. "Is it going to be worth it? Is there any other demons who are going to come after him?"

"I don't know that, baby, but I wish I did. I get flashes of the future, but I can't call them in. I don't get to pick and choose what I see. You already know that."

"I know," Dean said with a sigh. "I was just hoping..."

"Sam, honey, do me a favor and go sit in the kitchen for a while. Help yourself to something to eat. Your brother and I need to talk." Sam nodded and headed into the kitchen before Missouri turned to look at Dean.

"I had to do it," Dean said quietly.

"I know. You'd have never made it without Sam. And he's stronger than you. You probably don't want to hear that, but it's true. He could handle it if you died, whether it's by some accident or because that demon comes up and takes you away."

"Dad gave up his life to save mine, and now I turned around and did the same stupid thing he did."

"Don't beat yourself up over this. Like I said, you never would have made it without your brother." She gestured to her living room. "Sit. And don't even think about putting your feet anywhere except the floor."

He gave her a wan smile and did what she said, resting his elbows on his legs and leaning forward. "You've told me that already."

"Doesn't hurt to remind you. You have 'bad boy' written all over you. Except..." She took a good look at him. "You've changed. You aren't so...immature. You were just rebellious and stupid. And I think you still might be both those things, just a little. But your heart's finally in the right place."

"Wasn't it always?" Dean said with a smirk.

"Maybe. But you were too pigheaded to let that show." She leaned back in her own chair. "Your brother's almost like an open book. I can see things about him, easier than I can with you. Or at least I could. Now I can see you both pretty well. You made a sacrifice most people would never make, especially if they knew the terms of what they were about to do, knowing exactly what would happen."

"So what's going to happen?"

"Like I said, I can't pick and choose what I see. But I do know things are going to get bad. There's this feeling I get that things are going to get worse for you before and if they get better. There's a good chance that demon will get what they want."

"I know." He looked down at the ground. "Is Sam going to do something stupid like make his own sacrifice?"

Missouri shook her head. "No, honey. Like I said, he's stronger than you. He'll lean on those people close to you now, and he'll keep going. Doesn't mean he wouldn't miss you deep down in every bone in his body, but he'd be able to survive. And he'd keep doing what you do. He'll keep hunting, whether you're by his side or not."

Dean was quiet for a few minutes. "We saw Dad."

"I know. But he's at peace now, you have to know that. I know you don't believe in Heaven, but he's peaceful just like all those souls that go up there."

"How can you believe in Heaven?" he asked quietly.

"We know Hell's real. Makes me think Heaven's around somewhere. Life needs balance...there isn't any reason death can't have it, too." She stood up. "Come on, let's make sure your brother doesn't eat me out of house and home. From the looks of it, you both need some good food in your stomachs. You've got a long way to go."

A couple hours later the two boys stood on her porch, saying their good-byes. It was a little hard for Dean, because in all honesty it might be his final good-bye to her. She hadn't said anything to make him feel better, but she had said enough to let him know he was going to have to fight, and that had helped.

"Travel safe," she said.

"We will," Dean replied. He started to step down off the porch before he stopped and looked at her. "I forgot something. How are Jenny and the family doing?"

Missouri smiled at him. "Good, good. I know we kept them safe. I still talk to her sometimes, make sure nothing else goes wrong for them." She reached up and patted his cheek lightly, a move that surprised Dean. "You let your brother take care of you, you hear? He'll figure out how in time."

"Flash of the future?"

"No. More like hopeful thinking." She grinned at the two brothers. "You boys ever need anything I can help you with...come back here and I'll help."

"We will," Sam said, heading with Dean back to the Impala.

"Those Winchesters," Missouri said quietly to herself. "Always full of surprises." And with that, she walked back inside and shut the door, mulling over what had happened until the first trick-or-treater rang her doorbell.


End file.
